The Lies We Tell
by bonesbemmettlover
Summary: Best friends forever, each carried a torch for the other. One night, they give in to their desire. Now, Vincent is getting married, and Catherine is carrying a little secret... This is a VinCat story, I promise! I am all for the happy endings!
1. Chapter 1

The Lies We Tell

A/N Hey all! Me again! New Story:) Hope you like it! AU! No beast in this story, sorry.

Summary: Friends forever, each carried a torch for the other. One night, they gave in to their desire. Now, Vincent is getting married, and Catherine is carrying a _little_ secret...

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Just play with them.:)

* * *

Chapter 1

Outside, the wind howled and the rain pounded on the roof. Vincent Keller sat on his couch, listening. His electricity had gone out hours ago. He had no cell reception. Probably a tower got knocked out. He sipped at the beer in his hand.

At first, he thought he was imagining the banging on his front door. But then, he heard it again, louder and more insistent. Quickly, he stood up and hurried to the door. Pulling it open, he stared at the person on the other side. "Catherine!" he cried.

Catherine Chandler stood on his front porch, soaked to the skin. Her hair and clothes were plastered to her petite body, and Vincent found it hard not to look down. Instead, he concentrated on her face. Her mascara had made black streaks down her cheeks, and he couldn't tell if it was from the rain or from tears.

As she stood in front of him, her body shivering and her teeth chattering, he realized how long he had been staring at her. Grabbing her hand, he hauled her inside. Shutting the door firmly, he turned toward her.

"My God, Catherine! What are you doing out in this kind of weather?"

Catherine sniffled and rubbed her wet sleeve across her eyes. "Evan...and I...had a fight. He said...he said..." she stopped, her face now turning red.

Vincent stepped close. Disregarding how wet she was, he pulled her into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and she buried her face into his chest. Her body began shaking as she gave into the tears. Vincent rubbed her back, and whispered soothing words into her hair.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I just didn't know where else to go," Catherine said moments later, when she pulled back from his embrace. Vincent shook his head.

"Catherine, you are my best friend. You can always come to me. You know that. Now, why don't you go take a shower, and I'll find some dry clothes for you. The water should still be hot. I haven't used it since the power went out."

Catherine nodded, and headed toward his bathroom. Vincent stepped into his bedroom, and grabbed a sweater and a pair of sweatpants for her. She would be dwarfed by their size, but at least she'd be warm. He stripped quickly out of his wet shirt, and put on another. Knocking on the bathroom door, he said, "Got clothes for you."

The door opened slightly, and her delicate hand slipped out. He passed her the clothes and she shut the door again. "Thank you," he heard her say.

Heading into the kitchen, he put water in the teapot, and put it on the stove to boil. Once it was hot, he poured the water into 2 coffee mugs and grabbed the hot chocolate packages. He dumped them in and mixed them. He set the mugs on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch, waiting for her return. After about 10 minutes, the bathroom door opened, and Catherine emerged, dressed in his clothes. She had rolled both the sleeves and the pant legs several times to accommodate her petite frame. Vincent thought she looked absolutely adorable. She made her way to the couch, and sat beside him. He smiled at her, and handed her one of the mugs. "Feeling better?"

She pushed a hunk of wet hair back from her face. "Yes." Catherine raised the mug to her lips, and sighed as the hot liquid hit her throat.

"Wanna talk about it now?"

Catherine nodded. "Evan got home late from work yesterday. He practically tried to maul me as soon as he walked in the door. I told him that I wasn't in the mood for sex. He got a really ugly look on his face and then...we got into a fight. He said that I was a prude, and that I was unlovable and cold. He said he was sick and tired of me always pushing him away. He said I was...ugly and undesirable," she finished on a whisper.

Vincent's hands clenched at his side. _That rat bastard!_ Vincent had never liked Evan Marks, and this conversation just proved why. Catherine and Evan had been dating the last several months. From the first, Vincent had been extremely irritated by Marks. He was, in Vincent's opinion, an arrogant prick and an ass. Not to mention that he was a player. Vincent knew Marks cheated on Catherine. But, Catherine had been happy, and that was what really mattered to Vincent. No matter how many times he tried to tell her, she never wanted to believe him.

Looking at her now, sitting on his couch, with her wet hair and wearing his oversized clothes, Vincent thought Marks was out of his mind. She was easily the most beautiful woman Vincent had ever laid eyes on. She had an exotic beauty that no one else could match.

Her long brown hair and hazel eyes alone could hold a man's attention for hours. She was petite in stature, but strong of heart and mind. She loved unselfishly and fully.

Vincent took her hands in his. "You are _none _of those things. You are a very beautiful, loving woman. You give of yourself every single day. He's crazy to think otherwise."

Catherine smiled wistfully. "You have to say that, cause you're my best friend. We promised years ago that we would never lie to each other."

"I'm not lying! You are beautiful, and funny... and very desirable."

Catherine shook her head, and climbed into Vincent's lap. Her head buried itself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and almost groaned aloud at how _right _she felt in his arms. God, how he loved her! But, he could never voice those feelings.

Vincent and Catherine had been friends since childhood. From the first day they had met in grade school, Vincent had been hooked. He had loved Catherine silently for years. He was her protector, her best friend, her confidant, the shoulder she cried on every time she broke up with a boyfriend. They had shared their first kiss together. They had been 13, and Catherine had decided that she wanted to know what it was like to kiss a guy. Catching him unawares, she had leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips before he could react.

He had defended her honor more times than he could count. When they were Junior's, her asshole boyfriend Zeke had tried to force her to have sex with him. Vincent had beaten the shit out of him, breaking 2 of his own fingers in the process. He had been Catherine's hero. And...she was the only girl he had ever loved.

From the beginning though, Catherine had made it clear that he was just her best friend. She didn't return his feelings, so Vincent kept everything to himself. Instead, he made a silent vow that he would be there to protect her and take care of her, always.

Their Senior year, Vincent met a transfer student, Alex Salter. She was tall and shapely, with long flowing red hair. Vincent decided to ask her out on a whim. He had no real feelings for her, only doing so because he had finally resigned himself to the fact that he would never have Catherine. Within weeks, they were an item. Catherine was his cheerleader, happy that he had finally found someone. Now, 4 years later, Vincent was getting married to Alex. He could be honest and admit to himself that he didn't love her. But, if he couldn't have the woman that he wanted, he would take the woman that at least, wanted him.

Vincent looked down at Catherine. He lifted her chin with his finger. "Then what happened?"

"When I came home from work today, I heard noises coming from our bedroom. I walked in...and Evan was having sex with his assistant on our bed."

"Clair?" Vincent asked. Catherine nodded. "I ran out of there as fast as I could. I just...kept running. I didn't have anyplace in mind. I just had to get away from there, get the image out of my head. Somehow, I ended up here."

"That fucking bastard! I'm gonna _kill_ him!" Vincent hissed out. "He is a _dead_ man!"

Catherine held up her hands. "Please! Please, just leave it be. I just want to forget it all."

"But, Catherine! He _cheated _on you! With his assistant, of all people!"

"Wasn't the first time..." Vincent was stunned. Catherine saw the look on his face. She laughed bitterly. "You tried to warn me so many times. I'm sorry I never wanted to listen before."

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I'm so sorry that you are hurting right now. I wish I could take the pain away."

"You can..." she whispered. He looked at her, perplexed.

"How?"

"Just hold me and don't let go. Make me forget about everything but being in your arms. I always feel safe and loved when you have your arms around me."

Vincent wrapped his arms tightly around her. Her head settled on his shoulder, and he rubbed her back. They sat that way until Vincent's legs began to go numb from lack of oxygen. He stood up, picking her up in the process. "Come on. Time for a sleepover."

This was something else they had done for years. They would, _platonically_, share the same bed. They would curl up with popcorn and watch movies. But since the power was out...

Handing her a t-shirt, Vincent turned his back while she slipped into it. Catherine climbed into his bed, and pulled the covers over her body. Vincent removed his shirt, and climbed in wearing only his sweatpants. Catherine immediately curled into his side, and he put his arm around her.

"Get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning," he told her. She nodded, and cuddled closer. Vincent closed his eyes, and tried valiantly to go to sleep. Finally he did, listening to the sound of Catherine's even breathing.

* * *

A loud shout awoke him several hours later. Vincent sat up in bed, belatedly realizing that Catherine was talking in her sleep. Or rather, shouting. He ducked as her arm swung out, narrowly missing his head. He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her awake. "Catherine, wake up!"

Her eyes flew open. Light was just starting to creep into the room. He watched her search the room with her eyes, before they landed on him. Catherine visibly relaxed. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No. I ducked before I got laid out on the floor."

Catherine giggled. "Sorry," she muttered again.

"It's okay."

She laid back down, and Vincent followed suit. They laid facing each other, and she trailed her fingers up and down his arm. She sighed wistfully. "Why do I always end up with the losers? The bad boys? The scum of the Earth?"

"Luck?" Vincent quipped. Catherine cuffed his arm.

"I'm serious! I mean, is it me? What am I putting out there that attracts all these...assholes?"

Vincent pulled her to him. "Nothing! You aren't putting anything out there. All those guys are morons if they can't see what a beautiful and sexy woman you are. God, you don't even know how...perfect you are. You are every man's wet dream. You are a goddess that has fallen from the sky, sent down to torture all the mere mortal men of the world with your beauty."

Catherine stared at Vincent, and for a second he thought he had gone too far. He was just opening his mouth to apologize, when he felt Catherine's lips on his own. Shocked, he barely kissed her back before she pulled away. They stared at each other. The air in the room was suddenly too thick. A hum of expectation thrummed through the air.

Finally, Vincent reached for the bottom of the t-shirt she wore. He looked at her searchingly, but saw no refusal in her eyes. He pulled it up and over her head. He stared at her small, pert breasts, his mouth salivating.

Catherine snuggled closer, so their chests were pressed together. She tilted her head back, and this time he needed no encouragement. His lips captured hers, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. Her tongue dueled with his, as he palmed her breasts in his hands. She moaned against his mouth, and he almost forgot how to breathe.

This was his life's dream, the one thing he thought he would never have. He forgot about everything, and only focused on the woman in his arms.

"Vincent...make love to me. I want to feel you inside me. I want you..." Catherine purred into his ear. Her hand traveled to the waistband of his sweats, and her hand disappeared inside, grasping his cock. Vincent hissed, and thrust against her hand. She smiled and began milking his cock with her skilled fingers. Vincent's eyes rolled back into his head.

Impatiently, he jerked off the pants, and his erection sprang free. Catherine immediately grasped him again, and Vincent thrust against her hand again. _Holllllllyyyyyyyyyyy Fucccccckkkkkkkkkkk!_

He reached down, and ripped her panties in his impatience to gaze at her body. He thrust a finger inside her, and felt how wet and turned on she was. Catherine bucked against his hand, grinding herself down on his finger. He added a second, and within moments, Catherine was screaming as an orgasm overtook her. Withdrawing his fingers, he positioned his cock at her entrance. With one thrust, he filled her to the hilt. She gasped out, "Fuck yes!"

Vincent pulled out and in again, as her walls contracted around his dick. She screamed again, as a second orgasm shook her body. Vincent rammed in again, and started slamming into her, harder and harder. Her nails scratched at his back as she panted out his name.

He lifted her leg higher around his hip, so he could penetrate even deeper. Catherine arched her back, thrusting her breasts against his chest. His hand covered her breast, as his fingers thrummed her nipple. Licking his fingers, he rubbed them again around the nipple, causing Catherine to moan loudly. Leaning down, he replaced his fingers with his mouth and tongue.

He flicked and nipped at the nipple, causing Catherine to dig her nails into his hair. She thrashed on the pillow, and tugged harder at his hair.

Finally, Vincent felt his orgasm racing toward him. "I'm coming..." he panted out. Catherine nodded, and seconds later he felt her walls tighten again. He groaned as his orgasm hit him fully, and he emptied himself within her womb.

Spent, he collapsed on top of her. Seconds later, he was back up, afraid that he had crushed her. Catherine merely pulled him close again, and sighed against his chest.

The regrets would come later, he knew. For right now though, he would bask in the moment of finally and completely being with the woman that he loved. Had always loved...

* * *

A/N Sooooooooooooo? Just so you know, I have about 10-15 chapters planned out for this. Don't worry, it is a VinCat story. I'm all about the happy endings! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Lies We Tell

A/N New chappie! Enjoy:)

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning, Catherine opened her eyes and groaned. The happenings of the early morning came crashing over her. She and Vincent had made love. She couldn't believe it. Evan had cheated on her, and she had turned around and done the same thing. And, not just to Evan, but to Alex as well. Catherine felt like a heel.

Rolling over, she realized Vincent wasn't in the bed with her. Feeling the sheets, she figured out that he hadn't been up for very long. The sheets were still warm. Catherine laid back against the pillow, and remembered.

For years, she had loved Vincent. From the first, she had been hooked. He had been so cute back then, with his black hair flopping in his face and his piercing brown eyes. She fell in love with him the first day she saw him in grade school.

For years, they had been inseparable. He had protected her, and taken care of her. When they got older, he had kept her boyfriends in line. She could still remember Junior year. She and Zeke had been together a few months, and he kept trying to get her to sleep with him. One night, they had been at a party and he had been drinking. Zeke had pulled her into one of the bedrooms and tried to rape her. Catherine had screamed until her voice cracked.

Suddenly, the door had flown open, and Vincent stood there, murder in his eyes. He had grabbed Zeke by the scruff of his neck and proceeded to beat the shit out of him. He had broken 2 of his fingers, but by the time he was done, Zeke had to be carried out by 3 of his buddies.

Unfortunately, Vincent had never returned her feelings. She had always acted uninterested in him that way, praying that he would take the initiative. But, he never did. So, Catherine resigned herself to love him from afar.

Their Senior year, Vincent met Alex Salter, and Catherine knew that she had lost him. But, she put on a happy face, and cheered their relationship on. Now, 4 years later, Vincent and Alex were getting married. _What had she done?_

Vincent walked into the bedroom, 2 steaming coffee mugs in his hands. He sat on the bed beside her, and handed her one of the mugs. She took it, and sipped on the hot coffee within.

"Power's back on," he said. Catherine nodded, and kept her head down. Vincent sighed. "Hey, it's okay."

Catherine shook her head. "No, it isn't. Because of me, you just cheated on your fiancée."

Vincent grasped her chin, and forced her head up. "In case you forgot, I was also here. I was a willing party. You didn't exactly force me."

"But, you are getting married in a little over a month! I can't believe I did that. What kind of person does that make me!?"

Vincent took her cup, and placed both on the table beside the bed. He pulled her into his arms. "Hey, I'll tell you what. This never happened, okay? We never slept together. If we don't talk about it, then it _never_ happened, okay?"

Catherine looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Why would you do that?"

"Obviously, this is bothering you a lot, and I don't want this to be any more difficult. So, we just forget this ever happened, and we go back to the way it was before."

"I'm sorry, Vincent. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, really. We are just two friends who found comfort in the other. Happens all the time. No big deal..."

"Pretty soon, though, it won't just be the two of us."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked, raising his brow.

"There will be Alex, too. She will be here any time I come to visit, or you come to visit me. It won't just be the two of us."

"Oh...oh. Yeah, you're right."

"I should really get home, Vincent. I need to talk to Evan."

Vincent stared at her. "You aren't _seriously _thinking about staying with that asshole, are you!?"

"Can I really fault him, when I just did the exact same thing?"

"But...!"

"No! He and I need to talk. I'll decide what to do after that," Catherine said definitively.

Vincent sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll give you a lift back home then."

Catherine hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Vincent. I love you."

Vincent buried his face in her hair. "I love you, too."

* * *

The next month flew by. The day of Vincent's wedding was suddenly upon them. Catherine had been feeling achy and nauseous lately. She chalked it up to stress and her period being due.

She was in the process of getting dressed, when she froze. Her eyes widened. Glancing at the calendar, she quickly calculated. Then, she calculated again. She brought her hand to the calendar, purposely ticking off the days.

_She was 10 days late..._

Catherine slid to the floor, disbelief on her face. _No, she couldn't be. NO! Oh GOD!_

Heading into the bathroom, Catherine grabbed the pregnancy test that she had prayed she would never have to use. Sitting on the toilet, she peed on the stick, and set it on the sink. Pressing her hands against her face, she fought the wave of nausea that threatened to overtake her.

After 3 minutes, she grabbed the test with shaky fingers. A blue plus sign stared back at her. _Pregnant. She was pregnant...with Vincent's baby._

Catherine sat there, and bawled her eyes out.

_What the hell was she going to do?_

* * *

A/N Sorry, I know it is shorter, but I have to get ready for work. I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Lies We Tell

A/N Hello! New chappie! Enjoy!:)

* * *

Chapter 3

Catherine stared at the test. One word kept beating through her brain. _Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant._ She gripped the test in her hands, and fought against the truth.

Vincent...she had to tell Vincent. He needed to know. Gathering herself together, she ran out to her car, and drove to his house. Along the way, she started to construct a conversation in her head...

_You know that night we said we were never gonna talk about? Well, now we have to..._

_Guess I'm giving you a kid before Alex..._

_Are you ready to be a father?..._

Before long, she had pulled in his driveway. His car still sat in front. Instead of a formal church wedding, Alex had wanted a beach wedding. Gathering her courage, she knocked on his door.

A moment later, it swung open to reveal Vincent in a suit. He was working on the tie. "Catherine!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think I would see you before the wedding! Come in!"

Catherine walked past him, trying for deep, even breaths. No point in passing out. She made her way to his couch and sat down. He followed, and sat beside her. "So, what's going on?"

"I...um...I had to talk to you...before the wedding," Catherine stated.

"Okay. Well..um...I actually need to talk to you, too," Vincent told her.

"Okay, uh...you go first." Something told her that after he heard her news, he would forget whatever he was gonna tell her.

Vincent rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh...I, umm...I told Alex. About us. What happened that night. I didn't want to lie to her."

Catherine's eyes widened. "I see. That's...probably for the best. How did she take it?"

"She was angry. She, uh..wanted to cancel the wedding. But, uh...I told her why it happened. I told her about what Marks did to you. She was still angry, but...she forgave me. Forgave us."

"Oh. I'm...I'm glad. That's great for you."

"There's more..." Vincent said quietly.

"What?"

"You know Alex's dad? The surgeon? He lives upstate."

"Yeah?"

"He...uh...he got me a job in his hospital."

"Oh...Ohhhhhh. I see. Um...when would you have to leave?"

Vincent's eyes dropped. "After we get back from the honeymoon. They need me there as soon as possible."

"Uh huh. Well, that's great! I'm really happy for you. This is a great opportunity for you. Truly!" Catherine put fake enthusiasm into her voice. Inside, she was dying.

"I didn't want to wait till today to tell you, but I...really didn't know what to say."

"Oh, no! It's fine. You don't owe me anything."

Vincent looked at her funny. "You are my best friend. Of course I do!"

Catherine stood up. She started walking toward the door. "Well, I won't hold you up anymore. You need to finish getting ready."

Her hand had just turned the handle when she heard, "Wait! What did you want to tell me?" _Shit!_ Turning back around, she forced a smile.

"It's...nothing. It can wait. Honest," Catherine stuttered out. Vincent eyed her.

"Come on. Just tell me," he urged.

Catherine took a deep breath. _I'm pregnant._ Two words. Just say them... "I broke up with Evan."

Vincent raised his brow. "Well, I'm glad about that. But, is that really why you came all the way over here?"

_I'm pregnant._ "Yep, that was it."

"I don't believe you."

_I'm pregnant. _"No, that was all I wanted to tell you."

"Catherine..." he said, his voice deepening.

"Okay, that wasn't all I wanted to say. I'm..." Catherine stopped. Vincent stared at her.

"Your...?" he asked.

"I'm..." Catherine couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't ruin his happiness. So, she opened her mouth, and lied. The first of many she knew she would be telling. "I'm so happy that you found that special woman to spend your life with. You deserve it, that happiness. Hold on to it. Cherish it."

"_That's _what you wanted to tell me?" Vincent asked, incredulous.

"Look, we have been best friends for 17 years. But now, _she _is going to be your best friend. The one you share everything with. I've had you to myself long enough. I just realized that now I have to share you."

"This doesn't change us. It doesn't change the way we feel about each other."

"No, it doesn't. But, can you look me in the eye, and tell me that...marrying her isn't going to change everything else?"

"You are still my best friend. You always will be. That will never change."

"Yes it will. You'll start a family, and they will be more important. And, that's the way it should be."

"This sounds like you're saying good bye."

"In a way, I am. I'm saying goodbye to our youth. And, I'm saying good bye to sleepovers and movie nights. I'm saying goodbye to the memories," Catherine said, as she wiped tears from her eyes. _Damn hormones!_

Vincent saw the tears. He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms. But, she was right. In a couple hours, he would be a married man, and everything would change. It didn't matter that he was desperately in love with Catherine. He had committed himself to another woman. He would need to honor that committment. "We'll still talk on the phone."

"I know. But, it won't nearly be the same. But, it shouldn't be."

Vincent said the hell with it, and approached Catherine. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. He grabbed her face, and kissed her swiftly on the lips. She pulled back, surprised. "Just saying goodbye to my own memories," he told her.

"I love you, Vincent. That won't change. Ever."

"I love you too, Catherine..."

"Be happy, Vincent. Just be happy."

* * *

A/N Well...*hides under table* Just so you know, I never meant for him to find out in this chapter. Next chapter jumps forward a year. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The Lies We Tell

A/N Hello hello! So, I shocked some of you last chapter. Sorry about that. I promise you that he will find out. But, getting there is half the fun... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

1 year. It had already been a year. Vincent's anniversary was today. The day she had chickened out and not told him he was gonna be a father. And everyday, she regretted it.

Vincent Ryan Keller Jr, known to one and all as Ryan Chandler, had just turned 4 months old. He had his mother's Hazel eyes and Brown hair. As much as Catherine would have loved him to look like Vincent, she knew that Ryan's resemblance to her was actually for the best. Then, no one would suspect his true paternity.

Everyone believed that Evan was his father, and she let them believe the lie. Evan knew he wasn't Ryan's father, but for some strange reason, went along with Catherine's lies. He had a strong suspicion who Ryan's father actually was, but had never voiced it. Nor did he actively participate in Ryan's life. Catherine was a single mother to everyone who mattered.

After his marriage, Vincent had moved upstate. Catherine hadn't spoken to him in a year. Not that he hadn't tried to get ahold of her. Oh, yes. He had called her repeatedly. She never answered his calls. By ignoring him, Catherine figured it would help her to let him go. Eventually, the phone calls had stopped. But not before he left her one, last message. Catherine had listened to it so many times, she had it memorized:

_Catherine, I don't know why you aren't answering your phone. Obviously, you don't want to talk to me. I just don't know why. I won't call you anymore, but I will leave you with this. You were wrong. _

No matter how many times she listened to his message, she couldn't figure out what he meant about her being wrong. Wrong about what? All she had wanted was his happiness. How was that wrong?

After Ryan was first born, Catherine had wanted so badly to call Vincent. To tell him about the miracle that was their son. Instead, she had held their son tightly against her chest, and wept because Ryan would never know his father.

From the first, Ryan was a sweet baby. He had a happy disposition, hardly ever crying. He was rosy cheeked and had Vincent's dimples when he smiled. Every time he did, Catherine saw Vincent.

Catherine thought of him more often than she wanted to. She wondered how he and Alex were doing. Was Alex pregnant yet? That thought made her stomach twist and knot. Ryan would have half siblings out there, and she would never be able to tell him.

Even though he was still just a baby, Catherine dreaded the day when he would ask her why his father wasn't around. Unfortunately, he would be asking about Evan, not Vincent. She wondered if she would ever tell Ryan the truth. She supposed that someday, she would have to show him his birth certificate. Only on it, was his true father listed, as well as his true name. Catherine didn't know if that was the smartest or the stupidest thing she had ever done. But, at the time, she had wanted Vincent to be able to claim his son if it ever became necessary.

* * *

Ryan was sleeping, and Catherine was finishing up the dishes, when someone knocked on her apartment door. Drying her hands, she called, "Just a sec!" Hearing only silence on the baby monitor, she opened the front door...and froze.

"Hello, Catherine..."

"V-Vincent! What are you doing here?" Catherine gasped out. Her eyes widened and she blocked his view of her apartment with the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't call first but, you seemed to be ignoring all my calls. Now, why would someone who claims to be my best friend do something like that?" Vincent asked, an edge to his voice she had never heard before.

"I-uh...I'm sorry. I've just...I've been really busy since you left," Catherine said, panic creeping into her voice.

Vincent chuckled darkly. "Have you? Well, it's so nice to know that while my marriage was falling apart, my best friend was too busy to answer just _one _of my fucking phone calls!" he ended on a near shout.

"Please...keep your voice down. _Please!_" Catherine begged. Vincent tried to glance around her.

"Why? Am I interrupting a hot date or something?" he said sarcastically.

"Just...no. Just please keep your voice down," Catherine said, panicking.

Vincent opened his mouth to respond, when a thin wail threaded its way through the monitor. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What the _hell _was that?"

Catherine sighed, and backed up, allowing him to enter the apartment. His eyes took in the baby swing and toys that were scattered about the living room. He swung around to face Catherine, but she had disappeared into the other room. From the monitor, he heard her voice, speaking low:

_Hey there, baby. There's someone out there that you need to meet. Someone very important to Mommy. So, lets dry those tears and get your diaper changed. What do you say?_

Vincent heard cooing, and Catherine's low chuckle. He glanced around the room, but saw no pictures. Then, he heard her talking again:

_Well, now. Is that better? All clean and dry now. What do you say? Ready to meet Mommy's friend?_

He heard more cooing, and then silence. Seconds later, Catherine's footfall sounded on the floor. Turning to face her, Vincent was unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

Catherine stood with a small baby in her arms. A boy, if the clothes were any indicator. He judged the baby to be about 4-5 months old. Suddenly, his mind stopped. He calculated the dates, and froze. _Why hadn't she told him?_

Catherine watched as the gears turned in Vincent's head. When he froze, she waited for the explosion. He stared at Ryan, his expression unreadable. Finally, he spoke.

"Catherine...is he...why didn't you tell me?"

Catherine swallowed hard. "Tell you what?"

"When were you going to tell me about him?" he said, gesturing toward the baby. Catherine blinked rapidly, and fought to keep her voice steady as she tried to answer him.

"Why would I tell you?" Catherine said. She buried her face in Ryan's hair, and silently begged his forgiveness for what she was about to say. "He isn't yours." _Lie #1._

Vincent stared at her. "Are you sure about that?"

Catherine met his gaze squarely. "Absolutely. Evan is his father." _Lie #2._

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want to. You aren't Ryan's father."_Lie #3._

"Ryan?" Vincent questioned. Catherine froze. "His name is Ryan?"

"Yes. Ryan...Evan Chandler." _Lie #4._

"Why did you name him Ryan?"

_Because I wanted him to be named after his Daddy. _"I always liked the name."

"And the fact that it is also _my _middle name isn't coincidental in the least?"

"Nope. Just liked the name."

"You are a terrible liar," Vincent stated.

"Whatever, Keller."

Vincent stared at the baby again. His gut told him she was lying, but he couldn't prove it. Instead, he made his way to the couch and sat down. Catherine followed, propping Ryan on her lap. Vincent reached out, and stroked his finger down Ryan's cheek. Immediately, Ryan turned his head, and started rooting around. Catherine sighed.

"Is he hungry?" Vincent asked. Catherine nodded, and blushed.

"I-uh...I breast fed. Excuse me," she said, before standing up and heading into Ryan's room. The last thing he heard was the static on the monitor when she turned it off.

Vincent leaned back against the couch. Ryan was his son. He just _knew. _But, how was he going to get Catherine to admit it?

* * *

A/N Sooooooo...okay, so he kinda knows now. At least, he thinks he's right. But, it ain't over yet...Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Lies We Tell

A/N Okay people! There is a reason that Catherine is lying to Vincent. And...it will be revealed in this chapter. So...read on. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Catherine sat in the rocker in Ryan's room, watching as her son suckled from her breast. His hand kneaded her breast, and he gave contented little grunts and sighs. Catherine sighed, fully conscious that his father was sitting in the living room, angry at her.

"I'm so sorry baby boy, but I promised I wouldn't tell Vincent he was your father. I can't lose you..." Catherine told her son. She leaned her head back, and remembered...

_Catherine had been feeling nauseous all day. She still felt terrible about not telling Vincent the truth. But, in the end, it was actually better that way. He had no feelings for her, and he could have a real family with the woman he loved. _

_As she watched Vincent and Alex dance their first dance as husband and wife, she envied them. Catherine couldn't help but be jealous. It should have been her. It would never be her._

_"They look great together, don't they?" a male voice said beside her. Catherine turned her head, and saw Max Salter, Alex's father, standing beside her. She gave him a wain smile._

_"Yeah, they do. They look perfect together," Catherine said, although she felt the opposite. His next words chilled to her bones._

_"And you aren't going to do anything to ruin that, are you?" he said darkly. Catherine looked at him, shocked. "Oh, I know all about you and Vincent. My daughter came to me, crying her eyes out because Vincent had cheated on her with you."_

_"It wasn't like that," Catherine tried to defend herself. Max laughed._

_"Oh really? So, you didn't run to Vincent and cry on his shoulder because your boyfriend was fucking his assistant in your bed? You didn't jump into bed with Vincent the first chance you could, fucking him to forget all about your boyfriend's betrayal?" he asked her sarcastically._

_Catherine inhaled deeply, her stomach knotting painfully. "It wasn't like that..." she repeated quietly. _

_"Here is what is going to happen now. You are going to cut off all contact with Vincent. You are never to see him, talk to him, email him...nothing! And...if a little...something comes out of your betrayal, you are never to tell him about it. You are never to tell anyone about it. I am extremely influential, and I can slap you with an unfit parenting suit so fast, they will take that little something away from you. Are we understanding each other here? I will not have my daughter hurt because of a little whore like you!" he spat out._

_Catherine swallowed hard, and unconsciously, her hand dropped to her stomach. Max catches the movement. _

_"You already know...don't you? You are pregnant! Have you told Vincent?"_

_"I tried...but I couldn't. I couldn't take away his chance at happiness," Catherine said quietly. Suddenly, her arm is grabbed, and Max pulls her away from the crowd of people. When they get to a quiet spot, he shook her roughly._

_"You little tramp! You did it on purpose, didn't you? You deliberately got knocked up just so you could have him to yourself! You whore!" he spat in her face. _

_Catherine shook with fear. She covered her stomach, wanting to protect her baby at all cost. "It was an accident. I never meant for it to happen."_

_"Well, as far as Vincent is concerned, you're damn right it didn't! You are NEVER to tell him, ever! Or, I'll scream UNFIT MOTHER, and get that baby taken away from you. Do we understand each other?" Max screeched._

_"YES! I'll never tell him! He'll never know..."Catherine screamed out. _

_Max chuckled evilly. "Now, you are going to go home, and never contact Vincent again. Eventually, he'll forget about you. And he'll have babies with my daughter who AREN'T bastards."_

_Catherine sniffled, and nodded her head. She walked back to the reception, and grabbed her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, a familiar hand grabbed her arm. _

_"Hey! How about a dance with your best friend?" Vincent said warmly. Catherine gazed up at his beloved face, memorizing it. Glancing to the side, she saw Max standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. He stared at her. _

_"I'd love to...but..um...I'm not feeling well. I'm gonna head home. I'm sorry," she told him. Vincent's brows knit together, and he felt her forehead._

_"You aren't warm. Did you eat anything?" he asked, concern strong in his voice._

_"Yeah, but...something isn't sitting right. I'm going to head home and lay down. Congratulations! I hope you and Alex have a wonderful future together."_

_"Thank you, but...I'm going to see you before we leave," he said, confusion in his voice._

_"No...um...I think you need to focus on Alex now. She is your wife after all," Catherine whispered. Vincent eyed her, and sighed._

_"Drink plenty of fluids, and get some rest," he said, going into doctor mode. Catherine smiled briefly, fighting tears, hoping he wouldn't see them. Reaching up on her toes, she kissed him gently on his cheek. _

_"Good bye, Vincent..." she said softly. Turning around, she walked away as fast as she could. When she got into her car, she allowed the tears to fall. Her head rested against the wheel, as great sobs racked her body. She cried out all her feelings and emotions, cried for a future that she would never have, and cried for the loss of the father that her baby would never have. _

_"I love you, Vincent...always..."_

"Always..." Catherine breathed out.

* * *

Vincent sat in the living room, listening for any little sound. For some reason, his mind drifted back to his wedding day. He had been watching Catherine all day, and he could tell that something was bothering her. The fact that she had shown up at his house just before his wedding bothered him as well. She was hiding something. He had known her for too long not to realize that. But what?

And then, she had taken off so abruptly from the reception. He had tried to call her later that night, but her phone had gone to voicemail. He had called her again the next day. Again, her phone had gone to voicemail. Vincent had growled in frustration.

Over the next several months, he had tried contacting her dozens of times. Each time, it went to voicemail. Eventually, Alex became frustrated. He could still remember that conversation...

_He had gotten home late from the hospital, and just wanted to relax. When he walked in the door, however, he was confronted by Alex._

_"I've had enough, Vince!" she had screeched at him. He really hated when she called him "Vince." _

_He had sighed deeply. "Enough of what?" he had asked, rubbing his fingers over his eyes. _

_"Enough of you calling Catherine at all hours of the day! Obviously, she doesn't want to talk to you anymore, and you can't even see it."_

_"She's my best friend!" Vincent had exclaimed. Alex scoffed. _

_"Really? Do best friends usually fuck each other?" she said, anger strong in her voice. _

_"You said you forgave that. You said you forgave us..."_

_"Hardly! That little whore tried to take what was mine! I wasn't going to lose you."_

_"So, you lied?" Vincent asked, confused._

_"Of course! Vince, we were getting married. And that whore tried to take you away. I couldn't let that happen."_

_"Stop calling her a whore!" Vincent growled. Alex laughed bitterly._

_"Have you ever loved me? Or were you so dazzled by Catherine Chandler that you couldn't see anyone else? I'm your WIFE!" she screeched, shaking her wedding ring in his face. Vincent snapped._

_"And she's the woman I love!" he screamed in her face. Alex stumbled back, her hand clutched to her chest. _

_"Daddy was right. I never should have married you. I knew that you didn't love me. I knew..."Alex said, shaking her head._

_"Alex, I'm sorry," he said, stepping closer. She retreated back._

_"Get out, Vince. Go back to that bitch. If she'll still have you..."_

_I'm sorry..." he said again, before walking out the door. _

So now, here he was, totally sideswiped by recent events. Catherine had a baby. _His_ baby. He was sure of it. But, why hadn't she told him? And why was she lying about it?

Soft cooing reached his ears, and he looked up to see Catherine return with Ryan. He actually was a pretty cute kid. He resembled Catherine quite a bit. Vincent was actually disappointed. He could have proven his paternity if Ryan looked more like himself. Catherine sat beside him.

Vincent held out his arms. "May I...?" he asked her. Catherine clutched the baby closer. "I won't hurt him," he said angrily. Catherine nodded, and gently placed Ryan in his arms. The baby focused on Vincent, and Vincent melted. _His son_.

Catherine watched Vincent holding Ryan. He was a natural. Ryan watched Vincent with a raptness that seemed to fascinate Vincent. He played with his fingers, and stroked his fingers lightly through Ryan's downy hair. A ghost of a smile played across his face.

"He's beautiful, Catherine..." Vincent said quietly. She nodded.

"He is..."

Vincent faced her. "We need to talk..."

* * *

A/N Okay, does that make everyone a little happier now? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

The Lies We Tell

A/N HOLY COW PEOPLE! Wow, some of you are pretty angry. If it helps everyone, There is more to Alex's rant than just what Vincent remembered. He's not in her head, and has no idea what is going through it. Just like he isn't in Catherine's head. Everything will be revealed...just be patient! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Catherine watched as Vincent sat Ryan in his swing and set it rocking. She smiled at how natural he acted with Ryan. He wasn't afraid or stilted in any way. He turned and caught the smile. He sat back down and faced her. Catherine mentally prepared herself.

"Catherine...what happened? What happened to us? After that night...everything changed. You didn't come around as much. We hardly talked to each other. And then, you showed up at my door, on my wedding day. Why were you really there? Was it to tell me you were pregnant?"

Catherine's eyes widened, and her breathing stopped. She swallowed hard, and took in a shuddering breath. Max's words came back to haunt her again. _You are never to tell him..._

Vincent watched her reactions. He had hit the nail on the head. He just knew it. Now, she had to tell him the truth.

"I...I..." _Lie Catherine. You need to protect your son. _"I...couldn't face you...after that night. I was so embarrassed and ashamed of my behavior. I just...I couldn't go back to the way it had been. So, I...stayed away. But, I couldn't let your wedding happen...without telling you...about how much I wanted you to be happy," she struggled out.

Vincent stared at her, incredulous. He was giving her an in, and yet, she was _still_ lying to him! He grabbed her arms, and pulled her closer. She yelped quietly. He realized he had frightened her, and released her arms. "Sorry..." he mumbled. Catherine rubbed her arms.

"You want to know something funny? My whole marriage, I was never happy. I just kept thinking about one woman, and it wasn't my wife," Vincent said.

Catherine stared at him, confused. _He was in love with someone else?_ That knowledge ate at her. "Why were you with Alex then, if you loved this other woman?" she asked, her voice small. She dropped her head, to hide her tears.

She felt Vincent scoot closer to her, so that their legs were touching. His body heat hit her, and she fought against throwing herself into his arms, to beg his forgiveness for everything. His fingers curled under her chin, and gently he raised her head so their eyes met. What she saw there made her gasp. _Desire...white hot desire..._

"Because I didn't think that she loved me," he said, his fingers cupping her cheek. Catherine stared at him, hypnotized. "Now, who do you think that woman is, hmmm?" he said, seconds before his lips pressed against hers. Catherine was shocked for a second, but finally gave in, returning the kiss.

He kissed her gently, taking his time. His hand slipped behind her neck and caressed the skin there. Her hands slipped to his chest, pressing her hands flat there. She moaned and he gave up on gentle, thrusting his tongue against her closed lips, begging entrance. She gave in, and opened her mouth. His tongue slipped inside, and his arms went around her, crushing her to his chest. A gutteral moan sounded from the back of his throat.

At that sound, Catherine froze against him. Suddenly, she pushed against his chest, desperately trying to break free of his hold. He released her, and stared at her as they both panted, trying to regain their breath. Catherine started crying.

"No! I can't do this. I can't do this again. You are a married man! I can't do this again!" she sobbed out.

"Catherine, my marriage is over. I told you that! In all honesty, it wasn't a real marriage anyway. I never should have married her when I was in love with you," he told her earnestly.

Catherine stood up, and backed to the far corner of the room. She glanced at Ryan. He was asleep in his swing. She looked at Vincent, who had also stood, and was advancing slowly toward her. She held out her hands. "Stop, please! Don't say things like that!" she begged.

Vincent stopped, and his face was confused. "It's the truth! Catherine, I have been in love with you for 18 years. Since the first day I met you, you were the one!"

"Why didn't you ever say anything, then?"

"I didn't think you felt the same way, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship," he told her honestly.

Catherine couldn't breath. She felt nauseous and the room started spinning. _What had she done?_ She reached out blindly, trying to find an anchor. Vincent's strong arms caught her.

"Catherine...?" he said, but his voice was distorted. She tried to focus, but the room was going black. The last thing she heard was his panicked, "_Catherine!_"

* * *

Vincent carefully laid Catherine on the couch. Undoing the buttons on her blouse, he loosened it to get air into her lungs. He raced to the kitchen, and ran cold water over a washcloth. Gently, he placed it on her forehead. He reached down, undoing her jeans to help her breath better. He looked at Ryan. He was still peacefully sleeping, oblivious.

Vincent checked her pulse, and was relieved to feel the steady beat of her heart. _What the hell just happened?_ He stared at her face, which was white.

Several minutes passed, and Catherine was still passed out on the couch. Vincent was seriously thinking about calling an ambulance, when he heard Catherine groan. He raced to her side. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw his relieved face hovering above hers. She sat up quickly, and groaned when the room swayed.

"Easy...easy now. You need to take it easy," Vincent said, supporting her. She leaned against him, and then gasped.

"Ryan?" she asked, panicked. Vincent shushed her, and pointed. Ryan was still asleep, oblivious to what had just happened. Catherine sighed audibly, relieved. She began doing up the buttons on her jeans and blouse.

"What happened, Catherine? Has that ever happened before?" Vincent said, having gone into doctor mode.

"No, it's never happened before. I just...I haven't eaten a lot today. That's all," she lied.

Vincent stared at her. His fist clenched at his side. She was lying again. Why did she keep _doing_ that? "Catherine, I don't believe you."

"Believe whatever makes you feel better. I really don't know what else to tell you," Catherine said.

"How about the truth? For once?"

"What truth?"

"Did it shock you to find out I'm in love with you? Is that why you passed out?"

Catherine inhaled deeply. She met his eyes. For once, she told the truth. "Yes, it shocked me. I never knew. I never suspected."

"Catherine, have you ever...do you love me?" Vincent asked, shy for the first time. Catherine stared at him. Tears pricked at her eyes.

"I do...but we can't be together."

"Why not? If we love each other, why can't we be together?" Vincent asked, confused.

"You don't understand. There are things I can't tell you. Things you can never know. I'm sorry."

He approached her, and took her in his arms. "Why can't you tell me? What is going on?"

She shook her head. "You need to leave, Vincent. You need to leave and never come back. Go back to your wife. Forget I exist. Please...please Vincent," she ended on a whisper.

"Is someone threatening you? Is that it? Is it Marks?" Vincent asked, barely containing his rage.

Catherine stared at the floor. "Just leave, Vincent. Please. _Please..._forget about me. Forget about Ryan. Go back to Alex. Have the family you've always wanted."

"I wanted that family with _you!_" Vincent said, desperation in his voice. Catherine wanted to die with those words. _You have that family...but I can't tell you, ever._

"I'm not your wife. I'll never be your wife. You said those vows to another woman, and you need to honor them. You need to go back to her, no matter how we feel about each other. You need to forget about me. Forget our past. Forget about having a future with me. Your future is with Alex," Catherine told him, tears in her eyes.

"Catherine..."Vincent started, but she cut him off.

"Just _go..._please. Go..." she breathed out.

Vincent stared at her. Finally, he sighed and walked to her door. Turning around, he said, "We aren't done here." He threw open the door, and walked out. It slammed shut behind him.

Catherine collapsed on the floor, and a torrent of tears fell. She curled into a ball on the floor, wailing out her misery. _I'm so sorry, Vincent. Please...please forgive me...but, I can't lose our son. He's all I have left of you. I'm sorry..._

Vincent stood outside her door, and heard her wails. His teeth clenched together, and his knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists together. He had someone to see...

* * *

A/N I know, some of you probably got tears in your eyes on that. I know I did writing it. Just in Case you are wondering, Catherine had a panic attack. Next chapter Vincent is going to confront someone...but who? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

The Lies We Tell

A/N Hey sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had to work all day and crashed when I got home. Anyway, for all of you who figured out it was Evan he is going to talk to, you get a huge virtual hug! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Vincent pounded on the door. From within, he heard, "Hold your horses! I'm coming!" Vincent pounded harder. Seconds later, the door swung open. Evan stared at him, exasperated.

"Ah, it's you. How did I know that I would be seeing you again some day?" he asked, sarcastically.

Vincent chuckled. Suddenly, he grabbed the front of Evan's shirt, and pushed him backwards into his apartment. Evan shook him off, and brushed off his shirt. "What the hell, mate?"

"Why are you threatening Catherine?" Vincent growled out. Evan stared at him, mystified.

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't had any contact with Catherine since before her child was born."

_Her _child? Don't you mean _your _child?" Vincent queried. Evan raised an eyebrow.

"_My child!_ You _must _be blind. In order for it to be mine, sex would have to be involved. The last few months of our relationship, I needed a blowtorch to melt that frigid little bitches' thighs apart." Evan said. The next thing he knew, Vincent lashed out, and punched him in the jaw. He reeled backward, and stumbled against the couch. He glared at Vincent, who had murder in his eyes.

"Don't _ever _say that about her _again!_" Vincent yelled. Evan's eyes widened. He started smirking.

"Well, that answers that question," he said, as Vincent fought the urge to toss him out the window.

"What question?" Vincent asked. Evan chuckled.

"So, was she good in bed?" he said by way of answer. Vincent advanced toward him again. Evan held up his hands. "Hold up, mate! Let's keep our hands to ourselves, shall we? If you want answers, I should probably be conscious."

Vincent stopped, and inhaled deeply. "So..._talk!"_

"You might want to sit down, Keller..." he said, gesturing toward the kitchen table. Vincent sat down, and Evan followed suit.

"Tell me everything you know..."

Evan stared at Vincent, and started talking...

"About a month after you left, I got a phone call from Catherine. She asked me to meet her. When I got to the meeting place, she told me she was pregnant. I knew it wasn't mine, but she refused to tell me the real father. She said it was imperative that I claim the baby. That the real father could never know. She didn't tell me why, but I got the impression that she was scared to death. For the father or the baby, I didn't know which. I always assumed it was both."

"At first, I told her that I would never claim someone else's bastard. She begged me to reconsider. She told me I never had to be involved. She would raise the child and all I needed to do was tell everyone it was mine. Do you understand? I've _never_ even seen the child."

Vincent stared at Evan, digesting the information. He knew he was telling the truth. The story was too plausible to be made up. But , it still begged the question..._Why?_

"I always had a feeling I knew who the father was, and that is why she wouldn't tell me," Evan said, staring at Vincent. "Would I be right in my assumption that it's you?"

Vincent shoved his hands in his hair. "The timing adds up, so it's highly likely."

"Well, then. Her fear makes sense now," Evan stated.

"Come again?" Vincent asked, perplexed.

"Come on mate, think about it. Who _else_ would want Catherine to stay away from you, _especially _if she carried your child?" Evan asked.

Vincent froze, and his blood ran cold. _It all made sense now. All of it!_

Evan saw Vincent's reaction, and knew he had figured it out. "Didn't think he was capable of it, did you?"

"_Max..._" Vincent breathed out. "That's why she left early. Why she cut off all contact with me. He threatened her. He threatened _my Catherine!_"

"If I were you mate, I would do anything in my power to protect them. Max Salter is very influential, and if he knows you know the truth..."

"Yeah...yeah. Um, listen. Sorry about the...uh...right hook," Vincent said. He held out his hand.

"No worries, mate. We always protect the ones we love," Evan said, gripping his hand. They shook.

"Thanks for the information."

"What are you gonna do with it, if I might ask?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out." Vincent stood up, and headed for the door.

"Good luck, mate. You're gonna need it," Evan said in parting. Vincent nodded, and walked out the door.

On the other side, he remembered Evan's words. _We always protect the ones we love_. Catherine hadn't just been protecting Ryan. _She had been protecting him..._

And that...made him love her even more.

* * *

A/N Hey Hey! Sorry, I know it is on the short side again, but I wanted to dedicate the next chapter entirely to Vincent and Catherine. It's gonna be a BIG one! Also, I know some of you were probably hoping for a beat down. I honestly couldn't do that because Evan is just as much a victim of Max's deception as Vincent is. He had to claim a baby that wasn't even his, without even knowing why. Hope everyone liked it anyway. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

The Lies We Tell

A/N Here is the big one! Hope everyone likes it! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Over the next few days, Vincent hired a Private Investigator, who began discreetly digging into Max's background and office runnings. He found several discrepancies that sent up red flags. When the PI gave his findings to Vincent, he told him some other information that made Vincent wonder about the character of Max Salter.

He also filed Divorce papers against Alex. He wanted to move forward with Catherine and Ryan, and couldn't do that until he was free of Alex. He paid a handsome fee to expedite the papers. The sooner he was free, the better.

Later that week, Vincent knocked on Catherine's door again. It was time for the truth to come out. _All the truths..._

* * *

Catherine heard the knock and froze. Somehow, she knew it was Vincent. _Why was he making this harder than it had to be? _He knocked again, and Catherine sighed. Maybe if she stayed silent, he would go away. She had just put Ryan down for a nap, and from experience, she knew she had a couple hours.

"Catherine? I know you're in there. Please, open the door," Vincent said through the door. Catherine hung her head. Tears pricked her eyes. "Catherine..._please_..." he begged.

Against her better judgement, she walked silently to the door. She placed her ear against the door. She could hear him on the other side. Hear his deep breaths as he waited. Hear the impatient shuffling of his feet. She jumped when he knocked again. "Catherine..." he said plaintifully. Catherine exhaled deeply, and swung the door open. Their eyes met.

"Vincent...I'm sorry. You need to go. You can't come here again." _It's too dangerous for the both of us. _She started to shut the door, but his hand shot out, and held it open.

"I know about Max," was all he said. Catherine inhaled sharply. Those 4 words shook her to the core. She nodded dumbly. Backing up, she allowed him to enter.

"Where's Ryan?" he asked, looking around the room.

"I just put him down for a nap. He'll be out a couple hours," she told him quietly. He nodded, and took her hands in his.

"Good. We need to talk."

Catherine chuckled quietly. "Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"In a way. But now, I want nothing but the truth. Starting with... _is_ Ryan _my_ son?"

Catherine's head bowed, and she nodded against her chest. "He's yours."

"You found out the day of my wedding, didn't you? That's why you came over. To tell me I was going to be a father."

"Maybe we should sit down," she said, gesturing at the couch. He led her over to it, and they sat facing each other. She took a couple of deep breaths, and started from the beginning...

"I've only loved 1 man in my life. From the first day we met, I knew you were the one. I couldn't tell you, though. I don't know why. I _wanted_ to. I wanted to for years. But, I couldn't make the first move. We were best friends. And, if you didn't feel the same, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay your friend. So, I stayed silent, hoping you would..."

"I wanted you to be my first kiss, but I didn't know how to make that happen. That's why I had to catch you off guard. Granted, It wasn't the best kiss in the world, but at least I finally made it happen. I remember how shocked you were. I hoped, after that...but...no."

"We went to every school dance together. Nobody could understand why we weren't dating already. I couldn't even answer them, because I didn't know why either. And everyday, I lost a little more hope that we ever would."

"When you met Alex, I knew I had lost you for good. I knew I'd never be able to tell you how I felt after that. So instead, I cheered you on, all the while cursing my stupidity. The night you two became an official couple, I did something really stupid. I went to a party that one of the Football players was having. They had alcohol, and...I didn't even care how drunk I got. I just wanted to forget everything."

"One of the players, I think his name was Gabe...took me up to one of the bedrooms. I won't tell you the details, but I'm sure you can guess what happened next. The next morning, I ran out of there and threw up in the bushes outside. I was so ashamed. I had just given my virginity to someone who didn't even care. He had been even drunker than I was. I couldn't tell you, because I thought you'd hate me after that."

"Catherine..."Vincent said, interrupting her. "I could never hate you. It would be like hating a part of myself." Catherine nodded woodenly, and continued her story.

"After that, I...did other bad things. Things I'm not proud of. Things I'll never tell you about. Things I would rather forget."

"When you called me to tell me you had proposed to Alex...I wanted to die. I actually got a bottle of sleeping pills and a bottle of Jack. I'm not proud of that. I realized I had no one to blame but myself for losing you. I couldn't do it though. I couldn't kill myself. I just kept seeing your face. I knew I couldn't do that to you."

"Catherine..."Vincent breathed out. "I never knew..."

"Ironic, isn't it? We always promised we would never lie to each other, and that's all we've ever done is lie."

Vincent laughed bitterly. "The lies we tell to protect those we love..."

"Yeah..." she quietly agreed. "The lies we tell..." Catherine echoed his words.

"And...that night..." Vincent said.

"I did find Evan in bed with Clair. That wasn't a lie. When I said I just ran, I knew exactly were I was going. I knew you were the only one I could go to. I didn't plan on us sleeping together. I was so hurt...and then you said...what you said...and I just... I needed to be with you. _Physically_ be with you. I needed...I needed to know that I was desirable and sexy and...you made me feel that way. You made me feel all of that and more. That night...was the best night of my life. I wanted to tell you how I felt then, but...the next morning...I panicked. I realized that...us...having sex didn't change anything. You were still marrying Alex."

"The morning of your wedding, I realized I was late. I took a pregnancy test, one I had bought with the hope that I wouldn't have to use it. Of course...it was positive. I freaked out. I did go to your house to tell you, but..."

"I told you Alex and I were moving after our honeymoon..." Vincent said. Catherine nodded.

"I couldn't tell you after that. I couldn't do that to you. So, I decided not to say anything at all."

"Where does Max fit into this?" Vincent asked. Catherine scoffed.

"Max...confronted me at the reception. He knew about us though Alex. He told me to stay away from you, to cut off all contact. He realized I was pregnant. He told me if I ever told you, that he would claim I was an unfit mother, and have the baby taken away from me. I couldn't lose my baby, so I had no choice but to agree. I regret it everyday."

"My God, Catherine..."

"I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I called Evan and begged him to claim the baby..."

"I know that part. Evan already told me," Vincent told her. Catherine sighed. She felt the tears begin to fall.

"Vincent, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all of this. Everything I've done...was because I'm desperately in love with you. I've messed everything up so badly. I'd...understand if you...don't want me anymore. If you walk out that door right now, I won't hold it against you. I wouldn't blame you at all." Catherine bowed her head, and waited for him to walk out of her life, forever.

Instead, she felt him slide closer, and his arms went around her, pulling her against his broad chest. Catherine sniffled, and buried her face against his shoulder. He held her tightly as she cried out all her frustration, murmuring calming words that made no sense in her garbled brain.

Finally, she pulled back and looked at him. He smiled and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her gently. His hand stroked her hair.

"Catherine...I'm never leaving you again. If anyone should be sorry, it's me."

"Why?" Catherine asked, her voice holding confusion.

"If I had just told you how I felt from the beginning, everything would be different."

"We were 5 years old. What did we know about love?"

"I knew that I thought the sun rose and set around you. I knew I would do everything in my power to make you happy."

"Oh, Vincent..."Catherine sighed.

"Since we are going with total disclosure, I guess it's my turn. Like you, I was hooked the first day I met you. I can still remember everything about you from that day. I took one look at your smiling face, and I was a goner. I never said anything cause, like you, I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same. Stupid me."

"That day you kissed me, you don't know how shocked and happy I was. My only regret was that it didn't last longer. I had wanted you to be my first kiss, too..."

"I...uh...I actually knew about Gabe. I heard him bragging in the locker room one day to a couple of his buddies. I confronted him...and uh...I may have thrown him against some of the lockers. His buddies jumped in and..."

"You beat them all up, didn't you?" Catherine asked. Vincent dropped his head.

"Remember when I was out of school for 3 days and I told you I was sick?" Vincent asked. Catherine nodded. "I was actually suspended for fighting. I refused to tell the Principal what we were fighting about."

"Vincent..."

"I couldn't let him talk about you like that. He said things...that I won't repeat. But, I _did_ make him regret saying them."

Catherine kissed his cheek. "My hero!" she giggled. Vincent chuckled.

"More times than you know," he told her. "If you thought your first time was bad, you should have been there for _mine_..."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Full disclosure, remember?" Vincent said. Catherine watched his face turn pink. "Jill McManahan."

"Oh MY GOD! _Really_? That slut!" Catherine covered her face with her hands.

"Hey! I was a horny 16 year old, in love with my best friend. Jacking off to the images of you in my mind wasn't...fullfilling enough anymore. She cornered me after school one day. You were out because you had twisted your ankle in gym class the day before. Anyway, one thing led to another, and...you got the idea."

"Oh my _God_! I'm probably going to regret this, but...just how many women _have _you been with?" Catherine asked.

"Including you, five. Jill, a couple girls I would rather forget, Alex and you."

"Well, that's definitely better than my record." When Vincent raised an eyebrow, she said, "More than 5, but less than 20."

"That covers a lot of ground."

"Does it help to know you were the last?"

"Yes. And I plan to keep it that way, too."

Catherine giggled. "Anyway, continue on, sir..."

Vincent shook his head. "I wish to God I had known you were pregnant. I _never _would have married Alex. That night we shared...was the best night of my life, too. You have no idea how long I had wanted that to happen. _Dreamed_ about it. And...the reality was so much better than any dream I could've had. Did have..."

"I never suspected Max was involved in your withdrawal. I was so blind not to realize everything sooner. But, now that I do know, I will use any means possible to protect you and our son. That's a promise!"

"Vincent, I'm sorry you missed Ryan's birth. I can never give that back to you."

"You were protecting our son from an egotistical lunatic. I could never hold that against you."

"There is one more thing you should know..."

"What's that?"

"Ryan's real name..."

Vincent was confused. "You mean...Ryan isn't really his name?"

"It is...but...it's actually his middle name. His full name is Vincent Ryan Keller Jr. It's the name on his birth certificate. And...you're listed as the father."

"Catherine...I...don't know what to say."

"In case...anything happened to me...I wanted you to be able to claim your son."

Vincent pulled Catherine against him. "I am so in love with you."

"I love you too, Vincent. I love you too..."

"There's one more thing you should know, too."

"What's that?"

"I filed for a divorce..."

* * *

They were cuddling on the couch when Catherine's stomach growled. Vincent smirked when Catherine blushed.

"Would the lady like something to eat?"

"Are you buying?"

"Well I wouldn't be offering otherwise..." Vincent said, shaking his head. Catherine giggled. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed her phone. Calling the local Chinese restaurant, she placed orders for the both of them. She handed Vincent a key to her apartment. "So you can get back in."

Vincent left to get the food, but not before kissing Catherine soundly. "I'll be back soon," he told her.

"I'll be waiting..."

20 minutes later, a knock sounded at her door. Catherine shook her head and laughed. She swung open the door, saying, "Don't tell me you lost the key."

"Hello Catherine..."

Catherine gasped when a sharp pain shot through her neck. Her world faded to black...

* * *

A/N OMG! Any ideas? Review!


	9. Chapter 9

The Lies We Tell

A/N Hello Hello! New chappie!

* * *

Chapter 9

As Vincent approached the apartment, an unsettling feeling wrapped around him. He could hear Ryan howling from within. _Why wasn't Catherine taking care of him?_ He tested the doorknob, and found it unlocked. His unease grew. Carefully, he stepped inside.

At first glance, nothing was out of place. He set the food on the counter, and hurried into Ryan's room. The poor baby was red faced and crying fat tears. Quickly, Vincent picked him up and placed him against his chest. Ryan huffed and sniffled against his chest, beginning to finally calm down at Vincent's touch. Vincent rubbed Ryan's back and swayed back and forth.

"Where is your mother?" he wondered out loud. The uneasy feeling continued to plague him. He walked around the apartment quickly, and confirmed that Catherine was not there. She would never leave Ryan..._willingly._ His eyes widened and his heart stopped.

"No!" he exclaimed. Somehow he knew who had taken Catherine. And, he knew exactly where they would take her...

* * *

Catherine groaned, as she began to wake up. She blinked rapidly against the bright light that was currently shining in her eyes. Her throat was dry and her head was pounding. She realized that she was strapped to a chair, and her hands and feet were duct taped together. She heard someone breathing nearby.

"Well, you're finally awake I see. That drug knocked you out for longer than I thought it would."

"Alex? What...what are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Catherine asked, trying to see her past the brightness. Alex chuckled.

"You know exactly why I am doing this. Did you really think I would let you keep him?" she asked, venom in her voice.

"Alex...you don't need to do this. This won't change anything. He doesn't love you."

"Only because you keep getting in the way. Once you're gone, he'll come back to me. He'll have to."

Catherine shook her head, trying to clear the fog that permeated it. She was having trouble focusing. "What did you give me? I can barely think straight."

"Just a little cocktail of my own making. It will keep you just conscious enough to answer questions."

Suddenly, Catherine remembered. "_Ryan!_ Where is my son?" she asked, panic stricken.

"I'm sure Vince has discovered the little bastard by now. He's probably realized you were kidnapped. Even now, he's probably on his way here. Too bad you won't be alive when he does get here."

"Alex, please. Just tell me why. Why are you doing this?"

"You sound like a broken record. I told you why."

"What's the real reason? I don't believe that killing me is all you plan on doing."

"It's all so black and white with you, isn't it? With you finally out of our lives, Vince and I can have the life we were suppose to have," Alex said.

"What about my son? Do you really think Vincent would leave him now, knowing what he knows?" Catherine said, trying to keep Alex talking. She knew Vincent would find her. She knew it with every fiber of her being. She also knew that Alex was insane.

"What he knows? You mean that he is the father of your bastard?" At Catherine's shocked face, Alex laughed. "Daddy and I have no secrets from each other. He told me just before we left for our honeymoon."

"And, you never said anything to Vincent this whole time?"

"Why? So he could go running back to his _best friend_ and their bastard child? Nope, wasn't gonna happen. So, I did what any loving wife would do...I kept my mouth shut and tried to get pregnant with his _legitimate _child."

"Obviously, that didn't work..." Catherine smirked. Alex screeched.

"You _bitch!_ One time, just _one time_ with you, and he knocked you up. You little slut! You knew you would get pregnant that night, didn't you? Is that why you picked that _specific _night?"

"I'm sorry, Alex. I never meant for any of this to happen. I wasn't trying to get pregnant. It just happened. And, I'll never regret it. _Ever!_"

"Oh, you'll regret it. Know why? Because, your bastard will grow up without its mother."

Catherine was tired of hearing the word "bastard". "His name is Ryan. He's 4 months old. Would you really do that to him? He is still 1/2 Vincent's, too. And, Vincent will never give him up!"

"I _suppose_ I could allow the little bas- _Ryan_, into my house. It's not his fault his mother is a slut."

An awareness crept over Catherine. She knew Vincent was nearby. She _knew..._

"Alex...could I have some water? My mouth is so dry. Please?" Catherine said, making sure to sound like she was begging.

Alex eyed her. Finally, she said, "Since you aren't gonna be alive that much longer, I guess I can do that much for you," before heading up a flight of stairs.

When she was gone, Catherine struggled against the bindings. They wouldn't budge. She tried again to look around the light. Her eyes caught a shadow creeping toward her. Catherine opened her mouth to scream. A hand covered her mouth.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's me," Vincent whispered. He began tugging on the tape. "Are you alright?"

"She drugged me. Everything is so fuzzy," Catherine told him. He got the tape free, and worked on the binding around her waist. "Is Ryan okay?" she asked frantically.

"Shhh! Yes, he's fine. He's with your neighbor, Heather."

"I opened the door, and the next thing I knew, everything was going black. I don't even know where I am."

"Our house. She brought you to our house upstate," Vincent said grimly. He finally got the binding loose, and pulled Catherine to her feet. She swayed from the sudden upward motion. Vincent swept her into his arms, and she laid her head against his shoulder. "We need to get out of here," he whispered.

Just then, they heard the distinct sound of a gun being cocked. Laughter filled their ears. "Well, if it isn't Prince Charming, come to rescue his Princess. How sweet!" Alex said, her voice holding an edge of insanity.

Vincent set Catherine down carefully on the chair. He stepped in front of her, shielding her. He raised his hands. "Alex...you don't have to do this. You know that, right?" he said, trying to reason with her. Alex stared at him.

"You want me to let your lover live? Fine...under one condition."

"What is that?" Vincent said, trying to distract her from Catherine.

"You cancel the Divorce papers, and stay here forever with me. You forget all about that slut and her bastard son. You have babies with me," Alex rattled off.

"Fine...fine," Vincent said, moving slowly toward her. Alex didn't even notice. "It's just you and me baby, okay? We'll have lots of babies. How many do you want? 2? 3?"

"I want 2. A boy and a girl." Alex was still oblivious to his movements.

"2 it is then. A boy and a girl," Vincent agreed. Suddenly, he sprang and caught Alex off guard. The gun swung wildly as Alex and Vincent fought to control it. 2 shots rang out, and Vincent heard Catherine grunt in pain. He swiveled his head, and saw her slumped in the chair, blood seeping from her shoulder. He roared in anger.

Catherine was vaguely aware of the struggle that continued. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire, and her vision swam in and out. Just before she lost consciousness, she heard the gun go off again.

"Vincent..." she muttered, and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N Well...? Review!


	10. Chapter 10

The Lies We Tell

A/N Okay...here is the next chapter! I know you all have just been dying for it!

* * *

Chapter 10

As Catherine came back to consciousness, her ears picked up several things at once. A constant beeping sound, the rustling of crisp sheets, deep breathing, and short bursts of conversations farther away from her.

Her body felt heavy, and she became aware of pressure on her right hand. Flexing her hand slightly, she realized it was another hand holding hers. A much larger hand...

Opening her eyes with effort, Catherine realized she was in the hospital. She glanced to her right, and smiled slightly.

Vincent was asleep beside her in a chair. His hand held hers and his head was laying close to her hip. His face was turned toward hers, and she saw a large bandage covering most of his temple. His back was hunched over in the chair, and Catherine thought that he must be terribly uncomfortable like that. She squeezed his hand, and instantly, he squeezed back.

His eyes opened and he looked up at her. When he realized she was looking back at him, he sat upright quickly, and blinked a few times, almost not believing that he wasn't still dreaming. He ran his fingers through his hair, shaking it out.

"Catherine? You're awake," he whispered. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Catherine grimaced.

"Sore. My shoulder hurts, and my throat is dry."

He grinned widely, before standing up to push the call button. Catherine grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wait. I need to know what happened. Please?"

Vincent started to sit back down in the chair, but Catherine beckoned him to sit on the bed beside her. He scooted her over gently, before climbing in to lay beside her. His arm snaked around her shoulder, pulling her gently against him. He sighed.

"When I got back to the apartment, I could hear Ryan crying. I realized something was wrong then. I found him, but not you. I don't know why, but I realized that Alex had taken you. I won't go into details, but something she had said to me months ago made me realize that she had brought you to our house upstate. I took Ryan to your neighbor, Heather. I gave her plenty of money to get him what ever he would need. Thankfully, she didn't ask questions."

"I drove to the house and crept in through the back door. She had you down in the basement. I could hear the insanity in her voice when she was speaking to you. I never realized how jealous and insecure she was. I never knew just how much she _resented _you in my life. And, I never even thought she would go to those lengths to get you _out_ of my life."

"Anyway, when you asked her for water, I waited behind the door. When she walked out, I got down there as fast as I could. You know that part."

"When she and I struggled over the gun, it went off and hit you in the shoulder. You were bleeding badly, and I couldn't even help you. In that moment, all I could do was...watch you slip away. The same time you lost consciousness, Alex got the upper hand for a split second, and the gun went off again. The bullet grazed by my temple. The doctor actually said if my head had been turned...uh...never mind that part."

"I finally knocked Alex out with the butt of the gun. I rushed over to you and realized you weren't breathing. I did CPR on you."

"Thank you..." Catherine breathed out. Vincent looked down, and took hold of her hand.

"I thought I had lost you," he said. He looked over at her.

"You didn't lose me. I'm right here," she said, a smile on her face. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Anyway, I called 911, and while I waited, I tied up Alex, just in case she woke up. The cops and the ambulance got there at the same time. The cops took Alex, and I came here with you," he finished.

"How long have I been here?" Catherine asked.

"Four days. I haven't left your side the whole time."

"Max! He'll find out! He'll take my baby!" Catherine yelled. Vincent shushed her and pulled her close.

"Max isn't going to be a problem anymore. Seems that the Federal Government doesn't take to espionage very well. He is on his way to a Federal prison as we speak. He's not coming back out in his lifetime."

Catherine exhaled sharply. It was over. It was all over. But...

"What's going to happen to Alex now?"

"She is currently undergoing a psychological evaluation at the Police station. But, she isn't my problem anymore, so I could really care less at this point," Vincent said matter of factly.

"What do you mean?" Catherine said. Vincent smiled.

"Oh, yes. The Judge overseeing my divorce gave me a quick resolution when he heard what happened. Apparently, your wife trying to murder you and your child's mother is a quick and easy way to get a divorce. I am now free and clear of that psychotic bitch."

"You mean...you aren't married anymore?" Catherine asked, her eyes wide.

"Not to her, I'm not. However, I would like to change my status from "Single" to "Married" fairly soon."

It took a second for Catherine to catch on to his words. When she did, she gasped. "You mean..."

"I know these aren't the most ideal surroundings to do this in, but..." Vincent started. He moved off the bed, and produced a small black box. "I wanted to get down on one knee to do this, but then you wouldn't be able to see me." Catherine giggled. He opened the box and showed Catherine.

It was a beautiful 4 carat diamond, set in a gold band. He took it out of the box and hovered it over her ring finger. "Catherine Elizabeth Chandler, you are my best friend and the mother of my child. You are the only woman I have ever or will ever love. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh...yes! Oh my God...YES!" Catherine screeched. Vincent smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. She held up her hand. "When did you get this?"

"Last week. I was very...hopeful."

"I love you, Vincent," Catherine told him. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I love you too, Catherine. Always. Now, hurry up and get better. Our son needs his mommy, and I want to get you back home to stay. Hell, I'm half tempted to marry you right now! I don't think I can wait too long to make you my wife."

"What's stopping you, then?" Catherine said coyly. Vincent stared at her. He grinned widely, and pushed the call button.

When the nurse showed up a few moments later, Vincent told her, "She's awake. Call a preacher for us. We're getting married!"

* * *

A/N Next chapter is the epilogue. Did you like it? Review!


	11. Chapter 11

The Lies We Tell

A/N Okay, so here is the epilogue. I was asked very nicely by several people to continue it, but RL is pressing down on me and I just can't think of anything else to add to this story. That being said, I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed and favorited this story. It means the world to me, really! Thanks again! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11 -Epilogue

Catherine's recovery had been slow. After she was shot by Alex, she had to stay in the hospital for close to a month. Because her wound was so close to her lungs, the doctors had wanted her to stay and heal properly.

Vincent had moved into her apartment, and either he or Heather, who had become Ryan's babysitter, would bring Ryan by several times a day, so Catherine could nurse him.

Having a bedside wedding service wasn't _exactly_ the way she had envisioned her wedding day, but her groom she could find no fault in. Within 30 minutes of Vincent's declaration, Catherine found herself being pronounced Mrs Vincent Keller. The kiss that Vincent had bestowed on his new bride actually made the preacher clear his throat, causing Catherine to blush to the roots of her hair.

Catherine finally had everything she could ever want...

* * *

_8 months later..._

Vincent came home in the middle of the day to surprise his wife. In his hands were a lovely bouquet of roses. He unlocked the apartment door, and stepped inside. No sounds greeted him. He walked to Ryan's room and stuck his head inside. His 1 year old son was currently laying on his stomach, his arms and legs sprawled around him. He was sound asleep. Vincent chuckled softly, and closed the door.

He opened the bedroom door, and looked inside. Catherine was curled up on the bed, also fast asleep. Vincent crept in and closed the door softly. He placed the roses by her alarm clock, and walked quietly to his side of the bed. Taking off his shoes, he slipped in bed behind her. His arm wrapped around her waist, and caressed the bump that was just starting to show. Catherine was 4 months pregnant with their 2nd child.

Catherine scooted backwards, her back pressing against his chest. She _mmmmm'ed _and her hand came up, grasping his loosely. She opened her eyes and turned her head. Vincent kissed her cheek, and she smiled sleepily.

"Hey, you..." she whispered.

"Hey, yourself.." he returned. She turned more, so that her back was against the bed. He rubbed his hand over her stomach, and she giggled. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired mostly. I seem to fall asleep all the time."

"That's not unusual, especially coming out of the 1st Trimester. It'll be over soon."

"Oh, I know. I was like this with Ryan, too."

Vincent got a far off look that Catherine recognized all too well. It was the same look he got anytime he thought about all he had missed out on. Catherine would patiently bring him out of it every time it happened.

"It's okay, Vincent. You aren't going to miss anything this time," Catherine assured him. Vincent sighed.

"I wish I hadn't missed everything the first time," he lamented softly.

"I know. But, we can't go back and change it. Besides, Ryan absolutely adores you. He is definitely a Daddy's boy."

Vincent rubbed his hand over her stomach again. He smiled wistfully. "I wish I could have seen you growing large with my child, like I am now." He shook his head. "I was so stupid..."

"No, you were never stupid. You were a victim of Max's treachery, just like I was."

Vincent kissed her lips. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Catherine reached down, and rubbed her hand over the front of his jeans, where a noticeable bulge was forming. Vincent growled, and nipped at her lips. Catherine turned toward him, and ground herself against him. The bulge grew larger, and Catherine giggled.

Suddenly, she found herself on her back, with Vincent hovering over her. "This means war, woman!"

Catherine threw him a provocative look, before holding up her hands in mock surrender. Vincent grinned, before sitting up and rapidly dispensing himself of his clothes. In record time, her clothes also lay in a heap on the floor. She panted in his ear, pregnancy making her hormones spike.

"How much time do we have?" Vincent asked, his hand trailing down, past her stomach. He cupped her intimately, and Catherine gasped.

"At least an hour..."

Vincent grinned. "I can do a lot in an hour..."

Catherine giggled, before pulling him against her. "I love you, Vincent."

He kissed her lips. "I love you more, Catherine. And, I'm gonna show you just _how_ much...right now."

Soon, all that could be heard were the moans and sighs of two people who had finally found a love to last a lifetime.

A love that had already endured a lifetime...

* * *

A/N So, there it is. What did you think of it? Hit that review button one last time:)


End file.
